


Clyde Logan NSFW Alphabet

by mellodywrites



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Switch!Clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites
Summary: Requested over on my tumblr
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Kudos: 9





	Clyde Logan NSFW Alphabet

**_A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)_ **

Clyde loves and cares for you, before sex, during it and especially after it. He’ll lay next to you holding onto you as you both regain your breath, peppering kisses on your shoulder before helping your poor weary legs to the bathroom. You’ll come back to find two glasses of water and some snacks as well as freshly laid pj’s waiting for you. Once settled, he will lay with you as both drift off to sleep and mindlessly massage your hips and thighs (particularly after a rougher session) kissing the back of your neck while whispering sweet little love songs to help you sleep

**_B = Body part (their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)_ **

Clyde, for the most part of his life, has always never felt… right about his looks. He was always insecure for how tall he was, how lanky his limbs were but when he grew up and widened and built himself out, he gained a little more confidence. Now he can safely say that he likes his thighs the most. Why? because he likes how you fit perfectly on them. He will never get over you sitting on his lap cuddling up to him, how good your ass feels against him, the shivers that creep up his spine as you rake your fingers across his inner thighs. It leaves him a whimpering mess, all of it.

**_C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)_ **

(this is pretty much canon that all of Adam’s character in some way, shape or form love seeing their cum on or in you so this will probs be pretty similar to Paul)

Clyde loves coming inside of you. Deeming it a ‘waste’ if he were to come anywhere else (except your mouth) and just as he’s about to cum, he’ll grab onto your hips pushing you further down onto him as he pushes himself further into you and cums so deeply inside of you and stays like that for a moment until he’s sure every last drop of his cum is inside your pussy.

**_D = Dirty secret (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)_ **

There’s this fantasy of his, when the two of you are out in public and he catches someone checking you out, Clyde gets a little (a lot) jealous thinking for passing moment to fuck you right on front of them so they know you’re his while you scream about how his cock is the only one who can fuck you this good.

And he’s not so subtle about his fascination with claiming you when you two are actually fucking. The man has a  _ filthy _ mouth, constantly growling out,  _ “you’re mine” “no one else can touch you” “this pussy belongs to me” _ and that’s just the beginning of it

**_E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)_ **

Clyde has little to no experience. His first time was with his crush at the time before he was sent off for his first tour in Iraq, it was quick and not at all pleasant but when he met you and the two of you became more confident and frequent in the bedroom he slowly learned new things that pleased you as well as what pleased him (also the man reads a fuck tonne of erotica fyi – he takin some notes)

**_F = Favourite position (this goes without saying)_ **

Prefers you above him (so it’s easier on his arm) but also because he gets the most spectacular view. Mouth open as you beg and plead to him, tits bouncin’ as you work yourself up and down his cock, your hands gripping his chest holding him down, the way your pussy swallows him up. Clyde thinks he’ll pass out at some point from the over stimulation of it all.

(He loves this position even better when you reach behind you and grab onto his thighs as you ride him)

**_G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)_ **

Although Clyde may seem stoic and hard from a first glance, he is actually quite the comedian and loves having a good laugh. This also goes for in the bedroom. He is more than okay to laugh off a few misdirections and poorly timed kisses, Clyde tends to get lost in how overwhelmed he is in love with you and wants to show it all at once (bless him) so there may be few sloppy kisses or he’ll be so desperate to be inside of you he loses concentration and misses a few times but just grab his face, make him look at you and kiss him telling him it’s okay, you’re not going anywhere and to take it slow.

**_H = Hair (how well-groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)_ **

Clyde takes good care in his appearance, even down there. He always kept it short, trimming and whatnot and felt content with that. He did however, after you asked if you could suck his dick if the hair was too much worrying you would be disgusted but after some encouraging words saying you didn’t mind it, he relaxed.

**_I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)_ **

Clyde Logan Logan is an absolute gentleman. The type to open doors for you, take your hand to help up stairs or out of the car, hell he’d even take off his shirt and lay it on the ground so your shoes don’t get dirty. And all of that amplifies in the bedroom, he wants to make these intimate moments with you special each and every time no matter where you two are. If you’re in his bar he’ll lay out the blanket he keeps for emergency for you to lay on, he’ll dim the lights if they hurt your eyes, if you wanted the whole shebang of roses and candles he would pause mid-make out and run down to the store to grab ya some

Yeah Clyde is a big softie with a lot of love to give

**_J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)_ **

Before you, he just used his plain ol’ hand. Clyde was kinda weirded out by toys like fleshlights vibrators etc. but he must admit he got bored of his hand real fast to say he was a little curious would be an understatement. Some nights when he came home from work, exhausted and tired, he would flop onto his bed on the brink between reality and sleep but then he’d feel it poking through his jeans. Too tired to do anything, he would slowly grind into his mattress getting faster as he got closer. He would rut into the bed, lazily moaning and mumbling incoherently until he eventually cum in his pants as he passes out asleep telling himself he would clean it up tomorrow but now sleep.

And then he met you.

**_K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)_ **

1000% housewife kink. No ifs no buts.

Of course Mama Logan raised him right to always help out with the housework, this is Clyde we’re talking about. But to him there is something that boils in the pit of his belly and straight to his cock when he sees you in the kitchen wearing a pretty dress, all dolled up, his dinner waiting piping hot on a plate for him as you finish the last touches to his favourite Cherry Blueberry Pie for dessert. Nothing gets him going more.

(side note: I honestly have so many kinks listed for Clyde but I feel like this would be too long if I were to go through all of them but just know – he a kinky man)

**_L = Location (favourite places to do the do)_ **

Clyde feels more confident fucking you in the bedroom. You two can be as loud you want, he doesn’t have to worry about anybody walkin’ in on you two in the act and afterwards he can cuddle up to (which is his number 1 favourite thing to do full stop)

There are times however where desperate times call for desperate measures. Usually at night when the bar is almost empty, you give him these tempting eyes all night and eventually he’ll snap telling Jimmy he’s taking a break as he pulls you into his office and bends you over his desk.

**_M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)_ **

Literally anything. Wake up in the morning cuddled up against you? means fuckin’, Showing off new clothes for him? means fuckin’, Kiss or touch him a certain way? means- well, you get the picture

**_N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)_ **

Anything that would bring either of you real harm

**_O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)_ **

There is nothing more Clyde loves than eating you out. It is in fact well supported by science. He loves giving you pleasure and making you feel good in every way, let’s face it he straight up worships your pussy. Seeing you in pleasure gives him pleasure, as if he feeds off it, at first you thought he might be doing out of respect or duty but your mind quickly changed when during a heated make out scene he begged to taste you, have you cum on his tongue, drink you down as if you were tallest glass of water he had ever seen.

At first, he makes a whole show of eating you out too. He starts with soft, slow kisses down your thighs, nibbling and licking the softness of you, before kneeling down and shoving himself as close as he could to your cunt placing your legs over his shoulder before diving in and going haywire. His actions only making you wetter with arousal as he rubbed his beard into your juice messily slurping up your cum and it was a genuine shock to you when he told he had never done this before because the man is a natural

Getting his dick sucked was a completely new experience for Clyde. Sure, he spat on his hand and masturbated but it was nothing like the feeling of your hot mouth swallowing him up, your tongue licking around his tip. He didn’t last long the first time but soon after he shyly asked you to do it again and it quickly became a new favourite sensation for him. 

**_P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)_ **

He loves both. Hands down. That’s not to say he’s any less caring or unromantic if he decides to be rougher if anything it’s even more romantic. He loves going into detail about what he wants from you and how you feel slowly getting dirtier with his talk.

Sometimes he’ll combine the two. Starting off slow, nibbling along your neck, kissing you passionately before snapping his hips, pounding into you for a few moments going back to soft, careful movements. The man is a complete tease.

**_Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)_ **

Clyde likes to think he can do quickies but the reality is – he can’t. For nights when the two of you are running the bar, he’ll give you puppy dog eyes and a pout, a silent plea, before whisking you away while it’s quiet to devour you. Let’s just say some of the customers are wondering why the bartenders have been missing for the past hour.

**_R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)_ **

Once Upon A Time, Clyde was a very vanilla man. He didn’t know all too much about different positions, kinks all that jazz and now he has someone he’s comfortable to be open sexually with. And in all honesty he wouldn’t do any risks such knives or anything like that but experimenting with different toys, for him (turns out he loves vibrators) and for yourself (he loves using the remote controlled vibrating panties he got you for Christmas last year - truly a favourite).

When you came into his life, he opened himself up more to different experiences, both sexually and otherwise.

**_S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)_ **

Depends on the mood of the sex. If it it’s slow and sensual, he can go for 3-4 rounds and if it’s more rough and dirty usually 2-3 (you have a tendency to drag out his orgasms so it takes a lot out of him)

**_T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)_ **

Clyde had never used toys before, he was unsure of what to look for or even where to begin so he just dealt with his hand or pillow.

Until you suggested bringing toys into the bedroom, telling him it might be fun and if he doesn’t like then you’ll stop. A little unsure of it at first, he decided to give it a go as you gave him a little ring.

“Wha’d I do with this Darlin’?” he asks looking at it as though it might as well be a bottle opener (for a split second he did though let’s be real)

“You put it around your cock silly”

“M-My cock?”

“Here”. You grab the toy from him gently taking his half-hard cock in your other hand, and slowly begin to work the ring down his length. Deep, guttural moans spill from his lips as you look up at him with your sweet eyes feeling his cock grow harder by the second.

“Oh -oh-  _ fuck _ ! Baby that feels so good! So fuckin’ good” he growls gripping the sheets as he bucks forward

“Told ya”

**_U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)_ **

Literal King of teasing. The first few times you and Clyde fucked the teasing was unintentional, just him trying to learn your body, what you liked etc. But now, now he knows your body like the back of his hand and will trace his fingers across your most sensitive parts as if they were feathers or rub your clit slowly whispering in your ear how pretty and sweet you are for him. He's a little shit but he’s your little shit plus he eventually caves into your pleading, he lives to please you.

**_V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)_ **

If you look up the loudest sound in the world I guarantee the number one search result would be Clyde Logan Busts a Nut or smth idk but boy is he LOUD! The poor thing tries to hold them back at first but it gets to a point where it feels too good and he has to let out what he’s feeling. And he makes all types of noises – grunts, groans, moans, whimpers, fucking  _ growling  _ – he has this deep guttural growl that comes right from his chest and he snarls while he does it too

**_W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)_ **

I know this is an nsfw type of thing but Clyde absolutely loves shoving his face between your breasts, he says it calms him, making him feel happy and safe (who are we to deny him that?)

**_X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)_ **

I’ve seen that table of what each of Adam’s characters dick size is and yeah Clyde is definitely 11 inches

**_Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)_ **

That man’s sex drive is higher than the tallest building in the world times 10. He is constantly seeking you out, hoping for maybe just a kiss or a little dry humping, always needing to be close to you. At first in the relationship, he felt guilty for needing you so much, afraid that it would scare you away but a few months into the relationship if he needed you he would be sure to let you know.

**_Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)_ **

Like stated in  _ Aftercare _ , he will tend to your needs first before falling asleep, every time. Once you two are all good to go, you snuggle up together falling asleep in each other’s arms


End file.
